


Never Enough

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Castiel craves Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Touch. To reach out and stroke a finger along a cheek, to squeeze a shoulder and offer comfort, they still felt like gifts he was not allowed, that would be taken from him at any moment.

But the more Dean touched him, the more he wanted to be touched. Whether it was soft lips pressed against his own, or whether it was callused hands stroking him to completion, he needed Dean in a way he had never thought possible.

And when Dean shyly held his hand and pulled him close, Castiel knew that he would never get enough of him.


End file.
